Making made easy
Preface: Please DO NOT LIST UNCONFIRMED INFORMATION. Thank you. See discussion page on this. Page scope: Listing recipes & their ingredients suitable to level up your making faster. This other document will help you there, too: Item values - Listing item values. 200XP+ Recipes LEVEL 1 (any Alchemist, Fashionista, Outfitter or Scribe) ITEN NAME XP RUBIES INGREDIENTS Dye (Forest) 200 600 1 Turquoise, 1 Iron, 1 Mangled Hide, 1 Flax Fiber Greater Grenade I 200 0 2 Corpse Blossoms, 1 Iron, 1 Orange Hoodie (Oak/male) 200 0 1 Cat's eye, 2 Lime, 1 Orange Inner Focus Potion I 200 0 2 Grave Fungus, 1 Corpse Blossom, 1 Lime Light Pewter Hooded Coat (female) 200 3050 2 Flax, 1 Iron, 1 Turquoise Scorpion Mandible 200 10 2 Copper, 1 Iron, 1 Cat's Eye Quartz Serrated Garnet Earring 200 1 cat's eye quartz, 2 turqoise, 1 iron Title - Gang Leader 250 0 3 cat's eye, 1 turquoise, 4 grave fungus, 1 flax, 1 lifestone Title - Head of Embalming 200 0 1 Grave fungus, 1 Flax, 2 Weak essences LEVEL 2 (any type, as listed for level 1) ITEN NAME XP RUBIES INGREDIENTS Chrome Gear 200 25 1 jasper, 1 lead, 2 topaz Dye (Brown Tar) 200 1 topaz, 1 lead, 1 tattered hide, 1 hemp Fist Of Blind Rage 200 1 jasper, 1 lead, 2 silver Greater Molotov Cocktail II 200 1 lead, 1 lemon, 2 stinging nettle Inner Focus Potion II 200 2 dusk blooms, 1 stinging nettle, 1 apricot Plush Cashmere Wrap 200 25 1 gouged bone, 1 silver, 1 tattered hide, 1 topaz Super Health Potion -L15 200 1 dusk bloom, 1 lemon, 2 apricot Onyx Cluster Necklace 200 1 turquoise, 1 copper, 1 mangled hide, 1 splintered bone LEVEL 3 (any type) ITEN NAME XP RUBS INGREDIENTS Dye (Eclipse) 200 1500 1 aluminum, 1 carnelian, 1 cotton fiber, 1 rough hide Fist of ancient echoes 200 40 1 agate, 1 aluminum, 2 pyrite Title - the Annihilator 200 -- 1 dusk blooms, 1 hemp fiber, 2 wavering essence Title - House elder 200 -- 4 dusk blooms, 1 hemp fiber, 3 Jasper, 1 life stone, 1 topaz LEVEL 4 (any type) ITEN NAME XP RUBS INGREDIENTS Everheal Type AB potion 200 -- 3 nickel, 1 pokeweed, 10 bamboo, 1 lifestone UNCONFIRMED: Loyalty sock / 200XP (7 amethysts, 2 sapphires, 7 nickels, 6 chromiums, 3 smooth hides, 3 life stones) LEVEL 5 (any type) ITEN NAME XP RUBS INGREDIENTS Crit Bull 200 -- 2 black raspberry, 7 plum, 3 persimmons, 1 lifestone LEVEL ??? ITEN NAME XP RUBS INGREDIENTS Moss Dye (LVL3?) 200 ?? 1 bamboo, 1 nickel, 1 sapphire, 1 smooth hide Spirit Dye (LVL5?) 200 ?? 1 pristine hide, 1 rose quartz, 1 silk fiber, 1 tin 200XP ingredients /by level In general any recipe with a life stone is worth 200 XP LEVEL 1 (any Alchemist, Fashionista, Outfitter or Scribe) Cat's Eye Quartz, Copper, Corpse Blossom, Flax fiber, Mangled hide, Orange, Iron, Splintered bone, Turquoise LEVEL 2 (any type) Agate, Aluminum, Apricot (rare), Chipped bone, Dusk bloom, Gouged bone, Jasper, Lead, Lemon, Silver, Stinging nettle (very rare), Tattered Hide, Topaz LEVEL 3 (any type) Agate, Aluminum, Carnelian, Cotton fiber, Dusk blooms, Hemp fiber, Jasper, Life stone, Pyrite, Rough hide, Topaz, Wavering essence LEVEL 4 (any type) Bamboo, Life stone, Nickel, Pokeweed LEVEL 5 (any type) please fill in. 200XP ingredients /alphabetically Agate, Aluminum, Apricot, Bamboo, Carnelian, Cat's Eye Quartz, Chipped bone, Copper, Corpse Blossom, Cotton fiber, Dusk bloom, Flax fiber, Gouged bone, Hemp fiber, Iron, Jasper, Lead, Lemon, Life stone, Mangled hide, Nickel, Orange, Poke weed, Rough hide, Silver, Splintered bone, Stinging nettle, Tattered hide, Topaz, Turquoise, Wavering essence 100XP recipes /alphabetically Listed for convenience, probably incomplete. Use this list to exclude certain recipes right away. Acolyte Dye Acolyte Track Jacket Aggression Potion I Aggression Potion II Aggression Potion III Aggression Potion IV Aggression Potion V Apple Heels Black Rubber Earplug Black Wool Sock Blood Ruby Watch Blood Soaked Bracelet Brown Tar Heels Chestnut Cowboy Boots Chestnut Sneakers Chrome Gear Cloudy Knee High Boots Coveted Medallion Cypress Dye Deep Olive Skinny Jeans Eclypse Baby Doll Dress Eclypse Bell Bottom Pants Eclypse Dye Enduring Spaghetti Strap Minidress Fern Fatigue Pants Foam Board Shorts Forest School Girl Skirt Fortification Potion I Fused Metal Gear Grenade I Grenade II Grenade III Grenade IV Grenade V Health Potion -L5 Health Potion -L15 Health Potion -L25 Health Potion -L35 Health Potion -L45 Hidden Meadow Fatigue Hollow Point Katar Isle of Pines Knee High Boots Ivory Ring Latex Legging Leaky Sock Light Pewter Leggins Mango V Neck Tee Masquerade Brooch Masquerade Claw Molotov Cocktail I Molotov Cocktail II Molotov Cocktail III Molotov Cocktail IV Molotov Cocktail V Moss Pencil Skirt Moss Short Sleeve Shirt Oak Dye Oak Hiking Boots Olivine Bomber Jacket Orb of the Chronicle Pewter Baby Doll Shirt Quicksilver Ring Sable Jeans Scarlet Brooch Shattered Amulet Shell Sneakers Solemn Capri Pants Solemn Dye Spell Scroll I Spell Scroll II Spell Scroll III Spice Sneakers Stealth Work Boots Super Health Potion -L5 Thick Hiking Sock Thicket Board Shorts Thicket Dye Title: Antagonist Title: Conqueror Title: Dagger of the North Wind Title: Dreamweaver Title: Dusk Walker Title: Girls Friday Title: Head of Embalming Title: Hunter Title: Renowned Hero Title: the Fortunate Title: the Stoic Title: Wandering Ministrel Vintage Clip on Earring Make Strategies To make, one needs ingredients and some ingredients are easier to get than others. Equally some recipes require more ingredients than others. To adjust for this supply/demand of ingredients, recipes give different values of make points. The more ingredients or the use of a rare ingredient makes recipes more valueable. Common recipes give you 100 make experience points (XP), while rarer recipes give higher values (200XP, 250XP). In general, a recipe with a life stone give high points and the following sections list recipes that give more than 200XP and the key ingredients. There are 2 main strategies: #make as much as possible of recipe with few, easy to get ingredients #make recipes with higher make value, but potentially rarer items. In the first strategy try collecting just a 2-3 items to make 1 recipe over and over again, getting 100 XP each time. For example Leak Sock lvl 1 outfitter uses 1 cat's eye quarts and 3 splinter and Latex legging lvl 1 outfitter uses 1 iron and 3 mangle hide. These 4 ingredients (cat's eye, iron, splinter bone, mangle hide) can all be obtain by harvesting friends houses, fighting, and are common items that are traded in large quantities. In fact level 1 ingredients are the only level ingredients harvested from friend houses. Therefore focusing on just collecting these 4 items, through trade or harvesting yourself, you can accumulate these ingredients and make this recipe often for 100 XP each time. Other notes to consider, as you increase level and recipes, you may see a trend in ingredients. For example in level 4 alchemy, Molotov cocktail IV uses 3 nickel and 1 pear, Fortification IV potion uses 1 chemomile and 3 pears, and Health Potion L35 uses 3 chemomile and 1 pear. In this case, chemomile is easier to find than pears, so I would choose to make the Molotov cocktail and Health potion that use 1 pear to conserve pears, but notice how these recipes all have the same few ingredients. These recipes are 100 XP, but they use the same few ingredients that can be easy bought and collect. The benefit of upper level ingredient collecting is that there is less demand. In the given examples, recipes that are only 100 XP and use a few easy to find ingredients are made as much as possible. In the second strategy try finding recipes that give 200 XP plus points and collect those ingredients. It can take longer to find the ingredients as they may be harder to find. Again consider that level 1 ingredients, such as turquoise, copper, corpse blossum can be harvested from friend homes as well as harvested plus everyone starts at some lvl 1, so these items can be easier to find in large quantities. These higher recipes tend to have 4+ ingredients, where at least 1 items is a rare item. You want to choose just 1 or 2 recipes to collect and stockpile the rare key ingredient. For example, Greater grenade I uses 4 items (1 tur, 1 iron, 1 mangle, 1 flax) but only turquoise is rare and for Eclipse dye (1 aluminum, 1 cotton, 1 rough hide, 1 carnelian) cotton, rough and carnelian are all uncommon ingredients. Identify the key ingredient for the recipe, and collect that when ever possible. Since the recipes have more items, and you may not be able to hold as many items, don't try to make everything, but pick 1-2 recipes that have similar ingredients and make those.. Again you want to make as much 200+ XP recipes and you are getting double+ the points for you effort to collect rarer ingredients. Other considerations are which category are you going to collect: Alchemist, Fashionista, Outfitter, Scribe. There are many fashionista recipes and clothes can be sold for 1,000+ rubies. Scribe, Alchemist, Outfitter recipes tend to sell for <100 rubies unless the recipe is rare, but still doesn't make many points. The rubies from selling facilitate trading. Scribe titles and Outfitter weapons can be traded for rubies and more ingredients if there is demand. Alchemy potions do not do much yet and they have 0 re-sale value or trade value. In this sense, for game rubies, fashionista has benefits. Alchemy recipes tend to use only 2 ingredients and can be useful for stockpiling only a few ingredient, while fashionista outfitter, and scribe look to use 3+ incredients for recipes. Uncommon and rare recipes can be given as rewards when minions reach a new level, can be bought for Ohais, looted from monsters, traded with other player who can not use that level or category, and sometimes bought for rubies (in general recipes for rubies at merchants are common). Brady, a merchant labelled as a 'Snack Cart Vendor' within the park in Valencia Heights has an inventory predominantly featuring recipes and tomes (with other items for sale including health potions and a few uncommon ingredients). Brady's recipes and tomes are for sale for Rubies and Ohais, with the majority 2010-02-09 00.18 EST available for Rubies (9 for rubies, 5 for Ohais, of 14 total recipes and tomes) Category:Crafting Category:Making Category:Inventory Category:Harvesting